And She Loves Him Back
by Drucilla460
Summary: Setting: After CotBP, before DMC. Elizabeth is in love but she is unsure which of the men in her life she is really in love with. Will is forced to make a descision that places the woman he loves with his best friend for her own happyness. JackElizabeth.
1. Bribery and Extortion

Note to the reader: I haven't written anything in a while so this may not be some of my best work but it should be interesting to read. Please review and constructive criticism is encouraged and welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Bribery and Extortion

* * *

By morning, the entire town knew that the Black Pearl had sailed in the night before. When Elizabeth stepped out onto the busy streets of Tortuga, she could see the tops of the Black Pearl's sails gracing the horizon. With a new-found quickness to her step, she raced off down the main street to the popular local tavern where the crew and captain of the Black Pearl were always found.

When she arrived, the room was already filled with people. The sun had only risen an hour ago but, given that Tortuga was a pirate port, it was already filled with hopeless drunks and pirate's of all kinds. A quick glance around the room showed no sign of the man she was looking for so she slowly, cautiously ventured into the tavern.

As she neared the back of the tavern, Elizabeth caught eyes with, not the man she had been looking for, but a man that should be able to lead her to the man she had been searching for.

"Morning Jack," She said as she took a seat across from the man at the long wooden table he was sitting at.

"Well hello luv," Captain Jack Sparrow replied as he lifted a bottle of rum off the table and brought it to his lips. After taking a huge swig from the bottle, he offered it to Elizabeth. She looked at him for a moment, her eye brows cocked.

"Where is Will?" She asked, ignoring the bottle Jack still held out to her.

Jack shrugged, took another large swig from the bottle and set it down on the table with a little more force than necessary, "I have no idea."

Elizabeth's eyes stared directly into his as she asked the question again, her voice touched with anger and annoyance.

With a sigh, Jack stood up, leaving the bottle behind. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm, pulling her up from the table and forcing her to follow him out of the tavern. Elizabeth struggled a little bit but knew that if Jack had wanted her to go with him, she would not have had much of a choice. She would just have to trust that his intentions were not those she initially feared.

Jack lead Elizabeth along the road that lead to the docks. When they arrived on the dock, Elizabeth pulled her arm free of jack's grasp and addressed him again, "Jack, what is going on? Where is Will?"

"I told you. I don't know. We stopped in a port of the coast of Mexico. The entire crew was to be back within two days. Four days of waiting and two days of searching later, we left. We have to keep to the code luv. He was lucky we waited at all."

Elizabeth's heart sank. The worst possible scenarios began running through her head. Will could have been captured by natives, tortured or killed. It didn't take her long to make up her mind. Her eyes lifted to meet those of Jack, who was watching her with notable interest.

"How soon can the Pearl be ready to sail? We must leave as soon as possible," She said, her voice unwavering.

Jack grinned, "Another adventure to save your dear Fiancé? How exciting. I could have it ready by tomorrow morning but I honestly don't see what could possible be in it for me. However, as if I remember correctly, the last time you wanted to save your deal William, you were willing to marry the man who was responsible for his safe return. I don't suppose that offer is still available?"

A sinister smirk remained on Jack's face as Elizabeth's hand struck it. After a moment, the smirk was gone and Jack had raised his hand to the pace where she had hit him, "I don't believe I deserved that," he muttered as he watched Elizabeth walk away. With a sigh, he headed back to the tavern to ready the crew for a dawn departure. Even though she had not agreed with his offer, he knew she would find some way of tricking him into going after Will so he might as well be ready.

* * *

Elizabeth knew the fortune her father had left her when he died would come in handy some day. Up until now she had not needed it but since Will was missing and the only man that might have some chance of finding him was a pirate, she was glad it was there. After a quick stop at a local bank, Elizabeth had made arrangements for the gold, which was a large amount, to find it's way to Captain Jack Sparrow's quarters on the Black Pearl where she would be waiting for it's arrival as well as that of the ship's captain. 

When she had finished making her arrangements, she made a few quick stops around town, picking up a few items she would need, including a sword and a pistol. When she was finished, she was dressed in a beautiful Victorian-style dress and was carrying a bag filled with more suitable clothing for the trip she was soon to embark on.

* * *

By the time Jack returned to the Pearl, it was well after dark. The crew was finishing the stocking and repairs on the ship. He was surprised that he had not heard back from Elizabeth since he was still convinced that he was going to be doing her this favor for some form of payment. 

As he reached his cabin, he realized that there was a faint light coming from a crack under the door. He looked at it curiously and went slowly to open the door, his pistol at the ready. He flung it open and pointed the pistol at the figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the small room.

"Ah Elizabeth," he said, lowering the pistol, "I was beginning to wonder if you had really declined my offer. I see that you are here now so if you would not mind removing your dress, we can finish our negotiations."

Elizabeth stood up and removed a cloth from what had appeared at first glace to be a table in the center of the room. Once the cloth was removed, however, Jack could see the trunks filled with gold coins. He gasped and rushed over to the treasure.

"That's interesting," He said to himself as he picked up one of the gold pieces and examined it, "Where did you get all of this?"

"My father," Elizabeth replied as she walked around to stand at Jack's side, "Now I'll ask you one more time," she lifted her hand and gently moved his head so he was facing her, their lips only inches apart, "When will the Pearl be setting sail?"

Jack grinned and moved forward, trying to catch her lips but Elizabeth, anticipating this movement, leaned back and shook her finger at him, "No, no no," she said with a grin, "the gold will be the only payment you get for finding Will."

Jack looked at her and pouted, "Fine, but I won't like it."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly and walked out saying as she left, "It's been nice doing business with you Captain Sparrow."


	2. Lies Told by the Ones We Love Most

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lies Told by the Ones We Love Most

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheal of the Black Pearl as he guided it out of Tortuga and towards a small port in Mexico where William Turner had disappeared. He knew Elizabeth feared the worst and to be honest, he did as well. He would never admit it though. He knew Elizabeth would blame him for anything that had happened to Mr. Turner while he was a crew member on the Pearl. 'Responsibility for the death of her Fiancé would surly ruin my chances with her,' he thought, 'not that I have much of a chance to begin with.'

With a sigh, he gave the orders to tighten the sails and set a course for Mexico. Leaving, the steering in the hands of his first mate, he returned to his cabin to relax and possible treat himself to a glass or two… or three, of rum.

* * *

Dressed in a far more practical outfit consisting of men's trousers, a loose fitting shirt and a light weight leather vest, Elizabeth leaned against the side of the Black Pearl, watching the men run around, completing miscellaneous tasks they had been assigned by their captain.

It was still light out and the port had just come into view. The trip to Mexico had felt a lot longer than it was, especially since Jack had gone to great lengths to avoid her. She knew why he was avoiding her but she didn't want to admit to herself that she wished he hadn't been avoiding her for the same reason. With a sigh, she pushed herself away from the side rail and headed below deck.

* * *

Jack stepped out his cabin and took a quick look around. The sun was already well into the sky and they crew was already well into their duties. Another glance around the deck and he found who he was looking for.

"You're carriage awaits Miss Swan," Jack said with a grin and a wobbly bow as he pointed in the direction of one of the small row boats. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed him over to the boat, which had now been lowered into the water. They climbed down the rope ladder into it and Jack took the oars.

"Is no one else coming with us?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at the faces of Ana Maria and Mr. Gibbs.

"I lied to you," Jack said, his voice in it's usual tone, unwavering and steady, "I know where Will is. I figured you would want to ask him why he is not returning to you yourself."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she stared at Jack, "What are you talking about?" She asked, her shoulders stiffening as she began to think of the possibilities. 'Is there another woman?' she thought. She hoped not. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep her pistol out of the conversation if there was. She found herself so deep in thought that she didn't notice the fact that Jack had not bothered to answer her question.

The small boat came to a stop suddenly as it hit the docks in the port. Jack cringed a little as he looked at the small hole in the front of the boat. He hadn't been paying nearly as much attention as he should have been and he was just hoping his cause for distraction had not noticed his running the boat into the dock. When she willingly accepted his hand out of the boat, he guess she had not noticed.

Jack lead Elizabeth down a dusty road towards a small building in the center of town. The sign on the building read "Town Hall." The first thing she say when she entered the building was Will's figure going through a shelf filled with papers. With a soft gasp, Elizabeth ran past Jack and directly into the arms of Will.

"Elizabeth," Will began, sounding extremely surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?" Turning towards jack and letting go of Elizabeth, "Why did you bring her here?"

Jack stood, glaring at Will, "Do you really think I would live past telling Elizabeth that you were dead? No matter what the story it would be my fault. I lied to get her here and now you can explain what is going on."

Elizabeth didn't know what do to. She stood, looking back and forth between Jack and Will, not sure who to address first. Eventually, she turned to Will, "What is going on?"

Will sighed and sat her down in one of the chairs that lined the walls of the room, "I didn't want to make this too hard on you. I thought telling you I was dead was the best way to do it but I guess I was wrong. I have found evidence of my father being alive. It isn't much but I believe it will lead me to more and eventually, I hope to find him. I wasn't sure if I would ever be back and I want you to be happy. I figured if you thought I was dead, you would find someone else to give your heart to."

Dumbfounded, Elizabeth slowly stood up, her mouth open, her eyes staring blankly into the distance, "You… you _think_ your father _might_ be alive so you are leaving your _fiancé _behind to _try_ to find him?" Her eyes came into focus and she glared angrily at Will, "Don't worry about your fiancé missing you. As far as I'm concerned, you no longer have one."

She turned and rushed out of the building, knocking Jack aside on the way. Will watched her, his eyes moistening slightly. He hadn't told her or Jack the entire truth. It was true that he was going to find his father but he wouldn't be if Elizabeth had really been in love with him. He knew better. She was in love with someone else and he knew she would not be able to see past her stubbornness to her turn feelings until he was out of her life. He just hoped that Jack has also seen through her.

With a sigh, Will watched Jack turn and walk out of the building and follow Elizabeth down the street. 'I wish he didn't love her,' Will thought to himself, 'but he does… and she loves him back.'

* * *

Notes to the reader:

This was a nice chapter to write. I was really worried about how this was going to work but it kind of wrote itself. I had to try really hard to keep Will from getting OOC and I think I did it but let me know if you think it's a little off… anyway, stay tuned for episode 3!


	3. A Failed Attempt at Decency

Note to the reader: This is now the third time I have re-written this chapter. I got a review saying that it did not contain enough emotion and it was supposed to have none. A went back and re-red it and it has too much… So I re-wrote it again to get rid of that… so there needs to be a new note to the reader…

The sex scene in this chapter begins with borderline rape. If you are a bit squeamish or younger than 18, you probably should not read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

A Failed Attempt at Decency

* * *

The short boat ride back to the Black Pearl was silent. Elizabeth knew she had been wrong to think that Will could love her more than anything else in his life. His love for a man that left him as a boy to go pirating was more important to him than she was. She didn't know if she would ever find someone else but she did know that she had been saved from a doomed marriage. 

When Jack pulled the small boat up alongside the Pearl, Elizabeth quickly grabbed onto the rope ladder and pulled herself up and over the side of the ship and onto the deck. She ignored the questions from the crew and went straight down to the lower deck where her small but private room was. She didn't want to answer anyone's questions, besides, she was sure Jack would answer whatever questions needed answering.

* * *

"Does she know?" Mr. Gibbs asked as he helped Jack onto the deck of the Black Pearl. 

"She knows. I also think our friend William knew a little more than I thought," he said as he steadied himself on the deck. He looked around at the crew who were staring at him, hoping for more information on the comment he had just made. After a short but awkward silence, he spoke up, "Back to work. All of you. Let's get this ship back to Tortuga." He then promptly turned around and headed for his cabin.

* * *

It was dark when Jack heard footsteps on the deck. They were not the usual hard thump, thump of a crewman's feet but rather the softer sound of a woman's step. Jumping up form his desk, spilling a small amount of rum that was left in the bottle he had been drinking from, he rushed out onto the deck. 

Elizabeth was leaning against the railing, staring out into the deep blue water, lighted only by the sliver of moon that shown through the clouds. Jack walked over to the railing and stood, leaning lightly on it, facing the opposite direction in order to allow himself a view of her face if she chose to show it.

"I know what he told me was a lie," Elizabeth began, "I just can't bring myself to believe the truth. I've been in love with him for too long to abandon him that easily. But I know I'm not in love with him anymore." She turned towards Jack. Before she realized what had happened, Jack had grabbed her and forced her up against the outer wall of his cabin.

Jack wasted no time. He had Elizabeth to himself now and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip him by. He pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was far more forceful than passionate, which is what he had been trying for. Unfortunately, being a pirate, "passionate romantic" was not in his job description.

Elizabeth was struck silent for a moment. All she could do was stand there, waiting for her strength to return to her. When it did, she began to try to push jack away, not wanting to jump into bed with him the same night she left Will. She may be in love with a pirate but she still wanted to keep her decency.

When Jack realized that Elizabeth was trying to push him away, he pulled her away from the wall just long enough to pick her up. Once he had her in his arms, he walked quickly into his cabin and shut the door behind him with his foot.

"Put me down! Now!" Elizabeth ordered as Jack carried her into his cabin. She knew her demand would have no effect. If Captain Jack Sparrow wanted a woman, he would have her and Elizabeth knew she was no acceptation.

Jack stood her on her feet, his hands back on her shoulders to keep her from moving away from him. "We both know who you love," Jack said, his voice lustful and deep, "stop trying to push me away." He pressed his lips to hers again, distracting her long enough to rip her shirt open and push her down onto his bed.

Elizabeth gasped as she felt the air touch her bare stomach. She looked up at Jack who had removed his effects and was now approaching her. She knew she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything, 'but why am I being so resistant?' she thought to herself, 'because he's a pirate,' she thought, responding to her own question.

Jack pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his well toned chest. Elizabeth's eyes opened wider when she saw the mass of scars that covered his chest. "So the stories are true," she said, her eyes not moving from Jack.

With a sinister grin, Jack placed his knee between her legs and leaned over her, "Everyone one of them luv," he replied, his hands moving to the buttons on her trousers. His hands made quick work the buttons and before Elizabeth could protest, they were laying on the ground next to the bed.

When Jack leaned down to kiss her again, she could feel the bulge in his trousers against her thigh. As if something had been triggered within her, she suddenly abandoned all her hopes of decency and being proper. Her hands flew to his groin and she quickly unbuttoned the cloth.

Jack abruptly stopped kissing her and moved so he could see her face, "I knew you'd warm up to me." He stood just long enough for his trousers to fall to the floor next to Elizabeth's.

Placing his hands on either side of her head, Jack entered her with such force the entire bed hit the back wall and Elizabeth screamed with pain. Pausing for a moment, Jack let her get used to the feeling before he began to pump himself in and out of her.

"Jack, stop. Please," Elizabeth said, still trying to get over the pain the initial violating had caused. Jack didn't say a word. He stopped thrusting, leaving himself in her. His hand moved to her breast, then down her stomach. He paused, placing his thumb between Elizabeth's legs and stoking her softly.

The pain was gone. Elizabeth could feel nothing but Jack inside her and the slow motion of his thumb. He stopped, leaving her breathless and wanting. Leaning over, he kissed her again then pulled himself out of her.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" She asked between gasps of air.

Jack grinned, looking down at her, his hair falling off of his shoulders and surrounding his face. Without a word, the grin left his face and he plunged back into her, forcing another scream from Elizabeth. This time, it was from pleasure, not pain. Jack grabbed her waist. Quickly and effortlessly, he turned over, leaving Elizabeth sitting on top of him. She leaned over and began to rock back and fourth over his groin, causing his breathing to speed up and his eyes to grow with intensity.

She kissed him. For the first time she kissed him on her own accord. She could feel his sun-chapped lips and the soft hair of his moustache on her upper lip. She continued to press her lips to his until she could not breath. Lifting herself up into a sitting position, she began to ride him faster, causing her to gasp softly with each movement.

Jack, growing wild with pleasure, couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her again, flipping her over and setting her down beneath him. He began to thrust himself as far into her as he could. "Oh god," He muttered, his body trembling.

Elizabeth suddenly realized what was going to happen if he continued. "Jack," she said, trying not to moan as she said it, "Stop Jack. You can't…" She was interrupted when she felt her climax begin. "Oh Jack, oh god Jack," she cried out with pleasure, forgetting what she was going to say. Before her climax had subsided, she felt Jack spill inside her, hot and urgent.

"Jack, that was…" Elizabeth began, her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her. Before she could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it," Jack muttered under his breath. Looking from the door to Elizabeth he said, "Wait here, this probably won't take long." He stood up, pulling out of her as he did. He quickly pulled his clothing on and rushed out the door, leaving his effects and a few pieces of clothing on the floor as well as Elizabeth who was still lying naked in the bed.

* * *

Note to readers: I got a comment on this chapter asking if Jack had taken her virginity. At first, I has assumed no but then I thought about it and when she was with Will, she was a "good girl." This story is about Elizabeth coming over to the "Dark Side." (Too bad I don't write Star Wars fan fics… lol) Anyway, so I changed this chapter so Jack DID take Elizabeth's virginity and he did it out of wedlock. It's just a bit of symbolism about the change that Elizabeth made…. Also, please read the note at the beginning of the chapter for the reason why I changed it again… 


	4. Romanticism is Over Rated

Note to readers: Thank you guys for the reviews. A craftsman always likes to know his work is appreciated. (That line would work if I were male… which I am not… but still fun…) Anyway, if you made comments or asked questions I made sure to get back to you and take your issues into consideration and I believe the story is to the reader's liking so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Romanticism is Over Rated

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the sounds of the crewmen hustling about the deck. The sound of Mr. Gibbs' voice carried over them as he called out orders. They were nearing Tortuga. With a soft sigh, Elizabeth rolled over and opened her eyes. 

The sighed was not what she had expected. She had assumed she would open her eyes to behold the bunk in which she usually slept while she was aboard the Black Pearl. However, this was a different, less familiar scene. With a soft gasp, she sat up and looked around, not noticing at first that she was without her clothing. When she did realize that her body was naked, the images from the night before flashed into her mind.

"_Put me down! Now!"_

"_We both know who love. Stop trying to push me away."_

"_Jack, stop. Please."_

'What did I let him do,' she thought to herself, her mind racing faster than she could keep up. She looked at the floor near the bed. Her clothing was still where it had fallen the night before. She got up and began grabbing it. When she found her shirt, ripped and filthy, she decided not to bother trying to fix it and grabbed one of Jack's shirts out of a small dresser near the back of the cabin. When she had finished dressing and pulling herself together, she opened the door and stepped out onto the deck.

* * *

Every man on the crew stopped what they were doing and stared at the young woman who had just exited Jack's cabin. Every man's mouth was open and gapping at Elizabeth who had not yet been seen by anyone that morning and who was now wearing Jack's shirt, which she had not been wearing the night before. 

It took Jack a few moments to figure out why the entire crew and stopped what they were doing all at once but when he realized that they were all staring at his cabin, it became a little more obvious. "Bugger," he muttered under his breath.

"Uhh…. Back to work, all of you! Whatever you're looking at cannot be more important that crewing my ship! Mr. Gibbs, take the wheel," Jack said as he stepped away from the wheel and headed down the stairs to Elizabeth. As soon as he stopped talking, the entire crew jumped back to work, pretending like nothing happened.

When Jack reached Elizabeth, she had not moved. She looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. Jack's face was abnormally serious, "We need to talk." Not waiting for her to respond, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into his cabin, slamming the door behind them.

"Jack," Elizabeth began, "What happened last night?"

"That was sex, luv," Jack said with a grin, "Just sex."

Elizabeth looked at him directly in the eyes, "Just sex? You forced me into your bed, took my virginity, told me you loved me and then left a piece of yourself inside me. How is that 'Just sex'?"

"So are you admitting that you love me? Or are you just trying to get my pants off?" Jack said with another grin. He really was not used to the situation and was very unsure of what to say. When Elizabeth's hand struck his cheek, he assumed me must have said the wrong thing. She was up and out the door before he had a chance to redeem himself.

He loved her and he knew it. Now it was just a matter of figuring out how to tell her. If she would ever speak to him, that is. With a sigh, he rubbed his cheek and walked out of the room to continue captioning his ship.

* * *

Note to readers: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than some of the others but it was not a good place to continue from. There needed to be a bring break between this chapter and the next so… yeah… new chapter coming soon. 

Please R&R. Constructive criticism encouraged and welcomed.


	5. Ready When You Are My Captain

Note to readers: Ok, so here's how this is going to go… I hated that last chapter… absolutely hated it… it was poorly written and the characters were not in character which pisses me off more than anything else in fan fiction… so I'm re-writing the entire thing. I hope you like this more… I hope I like it more too…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Ready When You Are My Captain

* * *

It only took the crew about half an hour to dock the Pearl in Tortuga. They had done it so many times it was instinct. However, today, their captain was not his usual self. Every other time the crew had brought the Pearl into port, Captain Jack Sparrow had been directing orders and making sure everything was going smoothly. Today was different. Jack was not paying attention to what was going on around him. He didn't even notice when one of the crew men dropped a cannon ball and put a significant dent in the floor of his ship.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" Mr. Gibbs said, having to get his face right up next to Jack's before the captain would even hear him.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Carry one and all that," Jack replied, his eyes coming back into focus.

Mr. Gibbs looked at him questioningly for a moment before turning around and beginning to direct the crew as Jack usually did. With a sigh, Jack walked to the railing and leaned over, staring at the sea as it passed slowly by. 'What are you doing to me?' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth had tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes the images of the night she and Jack spent together would fly though her head. It may not have been entirely of her own free will, but once she had given in, it was the best night of her life. With a sigh, she rolled over and tried once again to sleep.

Again the imaged flashed through her mind. Jack's eyes as he ripped her clothing off. The scars that covered his well tanned chest. The feel of his body pressed against hers. She couldn't take it anymore. Even if he didn't love her, she needed to be with him. Even if it was 'Just Sex' to him. She needed it. At least one more time.

* * *

"Jack," Elizabeth called as she raced up from below deck. Jack turned to see her. Her hair was down, flowing with her as she ran for him. The light weight night dress she was wearing was flowing in the same movements as her hair. When she got closer, he could see her eyes, shining with intensity.

"What's wrong luv?" He asked, trying to keep himself composed for as long as possible.

"Jack," Elizabeth said again, "I… Can we… Can I talk to you… alone?"

Jack gave her a confused look which soon changed to a grin as he stepped aside and moved his hand in the direction of his cabin, "After you Miss Swann."

The second Jack had shut the door behind them she pounced. Her lips were attached tightly to his and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Before he could realize what was going on, Elizabeth had pressed him up against the wall and was moving her hands to the base of his shirt.

Jack managed to push her off but it took quite a bit of force. "Elizabeth," he began, still trying to hold her off, "Is this really what you want?"

"I need you Jack," she said, her hands moving to his belt and her fingers finding their way underneath it, "Please, take me."

Her lips were brushing against his as she said this. Jack wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her but every time he started, he found himself tongue tied. After a moment he gave up.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's waist and picking her up off the floor, he turned around so her back was against the wall and his body was holding her there. He felt Elizabeth wrap her legs around his waist, causing the thin skirt she was wearing to fall back.

Moving quickly, Jack managed to get his hands under Elizabeth's thighs, making for a better grip on her. As soon as he had her where he wanted her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, kissing from her jaw line to her collar bone and back. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself to him.

Without warning, Jack stopped. He pulled his lips away from hers and set her down, however, he did not move back from her. He let their bodies remain incredibly close. Their eyes met. Elizabeth's looking confused and almost a little hurt. Jack's looking intent and concentrating.

"I love you," He said, his eyes remaining fixed on hers. At first Elizabeth tried to respond but her mind was just racing too fast. He loved her. Those words filled her head as she gave up trying to talk and pressed her lips, firmly, passionately, lovingly to his.

When the kiss finally ended, Elizabeth was barley able to stand. If it wasn't for Jack's arm around her waist, she would have let the weakness in her knees take over, however, Jack held her up, pressing her against his chest. She looked up at him, "Take me," she said softly.

Jack grinned. The hard part was over. Now he could let the passion that had been raging inside him for so long escape. With one quick movement, the button's of Elizabeth's night gown were gone and the garment lay on the ground at her feet. Jack reached out to touch her but before she would let him, she grabbed the waist line of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing once again the scars that covered him. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, trying to imagine how he had gotten each one of them. Jack didn't last long though. Elizabeth was standing in front of him without her clothing. He wasn't about to let her stand there for long.

Jack reached out, placing one hand on her breast and the other around her waist, he pulled her in, pressing their bodies together and forcing her into another kiss. Pressing herself up against him, Elizabeth could feel Jack growing with excitement against her thigh. She moved her leg a bit, causing a shiver to run up Jack's spine. He had had just about enough of this foreplay business.

To his surprise and delight, it appeared that Elizabeth had as well. Her hands were on his belt as soon as the thought reached his mind. Once the belt was gone, Elizabeth made quick work of the buttons that held the trousers to Jack's waist.

As soon as they hit the floor, Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the waist once again and pressed her up against the wall. With a quick kiss to her lips, Jack pushed himself inside her. Elizabeth gasped with pleasure as he filled her, reliving her need to be with him again. However, now that he was in her, she never wanted to be without him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him further in and allowing him to shift his hands to a more comfortable position.

With his hands now under her hips, Jack was able to begin thrusting himself in and out of her, forcing soft moans and gasps with each movement. Jack's lips found their way once again to her collar bone. He kissed from one side to the other, groaning occasionally when he felt the pleasure begin to build inside him.

"Jack," Elizabeth moaned as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Harder, please."

With a sinister grin, Jack began to make his movements faster and deeper than before. His hands gripped her tighter as he lifted her body with his. Elizabeth's moans grew louder as he forced himself deeper inside her than ever before. Calling his name, Elizabeth came, her body shaking wildly against his. Before her climax had subsides, Jack let himself go inside her once again.

Elizabeth could feel Jack as he came. Hot and rapid against her walls. The feeling was so good she called his name again, softer and deeper that she had before.

"Jack," she moaned, her body still shaking slightly, "Oh Jack."

With one final thrust, Jack moved his head back to he could see her. He grinned, showing several teeth as well as several gold teeth, "That was wonderful luv," he said softly, his eyes fixed on hers, "I'm quite sure the entire crew must have heard you though."

Now it was Elizabeth who was grinning, "Good. It will let them know how well you are pleasing me."

With another one of his greedy, sinister grins, Jack set her down, pulling himself out of her as he did. "Well in that case, the louder the better Darling."

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her towards the bed, "Do you think you have it in you to go again? Or should I let you rest a while?"

Elizabeth looked at him, "Ooh, you really do live to the title of 'Pirate,'" Elizabeth murmured. She lay down on the bed, facing him, "ready when you are my Captain."

* * *

Note to readers: Ha… that's much better… At least I think so… and It's kind of important for the writer to like their work… so yeah… hope you like it too. 


	6. Nothing to be Sorry For

Note to readers: Omg sorry for taking so long to update… but now that I have waited a while, I have some great ideas and this is going to be amazing… so anyway, I've been and will be pretty busy… moving out of my parents house, starting school, etc… so please be paitent.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

Nothing to be Sorry for Luv

* * *

Years and years of pirating had taught Jack to be completely away of his surroundings, even when sleeping. Although he had not slept better ever in his life, the soft creek of the door had him awake and alert.

A series of soft footsteps and the sound of steal rubbing against leather followed the creaking door. Jack was facing away, his eyes fixed on the woman lying next to him in his bed. It had taken him a moment to realize why she was there. Only a moment though. His attention was once again focused on the man approaching with a sword. In a swift movement, Jack rolled over and pulled his sword from the belt hung over the bed post next to his head.

The blades collided with a loud ringing. Elizabeth's eyes shot open. She too took a moment to orient herself. Once she had her bearing she was sitting up, mouth open in surprise and excitement. She had remembered to put her night gown on before falling asleep. "Just in case," She had told Jack as she convinced him to do the same. This was just the case she was anticipating.

"Drunken rage is no way to settle a man's differences," jack said with a grin, "With all the times I have beat you, I'd think you would have learned your lesson by now William."

Will's eyes glowed bright with anger, "If I can't have her, No one will."

Jack's smile faded. He wasn't sure if William meant he intended to kill Jack or he indented to kill Elizabeth. Either way, Jack wasn't about to let it happen. Will moved his blade back for a second try to hit Jack. With a quick, decisive movement, Jack was on his feet and parried Will's blade to the side.

"Are you sure this wise boy? To try to come between me and the woman I love?" Jack said, his lips pursed with anger and, as only Elizabeth was able to see, fear.

'He loves me,' Elizabeth though, as she struggled to decide what to do, 'He's risking his life for me.'

Looking up from her though, Elizabeth noticed that Will's strikes were growing more wild and dangerous. Jack was compensating every one, being careful not to let his anger get the best of him and strike back at Will. Jack knew Elizabeth would never forgive him. Even if she no longer loved William she would not want to see him dead at the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I should never has said anything to you. I could have had her to myself," Will shouted, his brow glistening with sweat. Without warning, he knelt to the ground and brought his blade into the side of Jack's leg. Jack hissed with pain and jumped back.

"what happened to the rules of engagement?" Jack said with a grin as he staggered backwards. His leg was bleeding badly.

"You're fighting a pirate, remember?" Will said with a grin as he began to close in.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed as she grabbed Jack's sword from his hand and turned on Will, "I can't sit by and watch as you kill him. Nor him you. Please Will, stop this."

Will looked at her, his eyes moist. His hand was shaking. He dropped the sword and fell to his knees. He couldn't look at her. The pain was too much. He still loved her and he regretted ever letting her go. Now she was the mistress of a pirate.

"Elizabeth," Will said, his eyes downcast so as not to catch her gaze, "I… I love you… please…"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply just as Mr. Gibbs and several over members of the crew burst into the room. All eyes turned to the door while the men in the doorway looked first from William Turner to Elizabeth, still holding Jack's sword, to Jack who was not sitting heavily on the bed, about to pass out from the loss of blood in his leg.

Mr. Gibbs rushed in and pulled Will to his feet, "Captain, what is going on?"

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, his voice staggered and weak, "Lock him in the brig."

Elizabeth turned to Jack and the quickly rushed to his side. The ship's doctor was soon at Jack's side as well. Wrapping several bandages around his wounded leg, the doctor managed to stop the bleeding.

"He'll be fine," The doctor announced as he stood up, leaving Elizabeth to care for her wounded lover. A sigh of relief came from the crew as they lead William away. Elizabeth, now standing next to Jack, convinced him to lie down.

"Jack, I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Luv," Jack replied, "Wasn't your fault. And as for my leg, I've had far worse."

Elizabeth smiled, comforted by Jack's humor, "At least rest for a while."

"Aye, I'll agree to that," Jack said as he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Note to readers: Oooh, I liked that chapter. ) This is going to be fun… I think, if I have the time, I can continue this for several more chapters. With plenty more sex, love and sword fights! What could be better! Nothing! That's what!... yes… and I'm done now…


	7. To Keep a Woman's Love

Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry about the two month delay in my update! A butt load has happened since my last update and I just haven't gotten a chance to write. Anyway, here is the long awaited update and I apologize to my fans for my lack of updates. I will try to be a bit more… on top of things. There will only be a few more updates after this one but I will try to make them prompt! So I hope you like it. Please R&R (Like you have been already. Thanks for all of your comments!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

To Keep a Woman's Love

* * *

Waking up in a dank prison cell was not a feeling Will was used to. His head was throbbing and his eyes would not focus. It took him a moment to get to his feet and take a look around. He soon recognized the brig of the Black Pearl. It was not new to him by any means. Once he had figured out where he was, it took a short while for him to piece together what had happened the night before.

He could only remember bits and pieces. He remembered the ship he had been a stowaway on pulling into Tortuga and he remembered another stowaway leading him to a nearby bar but after that, it was difficult. He could remember threatening Jack but he could not remember how the fight ended. 'Given the brig I'm in, I'm guessing it did not go well,' he thought to himself. He sincerely hoped he hadn't killed Jack. Jack may have stolen his fiancé but she chose him as well so that was no reason to kill him. With a sigh, he said down on the wooden bench in the small cell and waited

* * *

Elizabeth wanted desperately to go talk to Will. She doubted that he could remember much of what had transpired the night before and she wanted to ask him why he had decided that stage that outburst. However, today, her duties were with Jack. He would be fine eventually but for now the ships doctor had confined him to the bed, not something he was happy about. So Elizabeth had been put in charge of keeping him there at all costs. 

Mr. Gibbs was handling the purchasing/steeling of supplies and loading them onto the ship. As soon as Jack was aloud out of bed, he wanted to dump off Will and then set said before he could catch up. Elizabeth was trying to reason with him but she was also unsure about Will at the moment. She had known him most of her life but she had never seen him act as he did the night before. She wished she could get Jack to sleep so she could go talk to him but the Captain was not about to let her do so.

* * *

Jack Sparrow had never lost a fight. He had never backed off and tried to stop a fight. He usually started them and also finished them. His skills with a sword were so far unmatched. Yet, last night, he had lost. Not only did he loose, he backed away. He had tried desperately to stop a fight in order to keep a woman's love.

With a groan, he rolled over. As he did, the shape of Elizabeth sitting in a char next to the bed came into view and he remembered why he wanted to keep this woman's love.

"Keeping an eye on me Pet?" he said with a grin, lifting himself into a sitting position, groaning slightly from the pain in his leg.

Elizabeth grinned as well and leaned forward, "I would have it no other way." She leaned forward a bit more, causing their mouths to meet in a passionate kiss.

"Jack," Elizabeth began, her voice a bit shaky for some unknown reason, I have to go talk to Will."

Jack stared blankly at her for a moment then replied, "And why must you do that?" His voice was soft and friendly, not harsh like Elizabeth had expected.

"I don't believe his story about wanting to find his father and I want to know the truth," She said with a newfound confidence in her voice.

A long sigh escaped Jack's lips. He knew exactly why Will left Elizabeth and he was afraid if Will told her, she would go back to him. However, Jack also knew, very well, that if Elizabeth wanted something, she would get it.

* * *

Flashback

"Why do I care if you leave her? She isn't my responsibility."

"Because, she is in love with you. My first priority is that she is happy and I know she would not be happy with me."

"And what makes you think she will be happy with me?"

"I'm not saying that she necessarily will be happy with you. I just know what I can't say with her."

End Flashback

* * *

Jack could remember the conversation very well. He had not stopped thinking about it since it happened. And as Elizabeth had begun to show her willingness to love him, he accidentally found himself loving her as well. With a sigh, he repeated Will's words. 

"He left you because he knew you were in love with me," Jack said, his voice very low, his eyes locked on hers. "His first priority was that you were happy and he knew you would not be happy with him."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to react. It was true that she had been in love with Jack instead of Will but had she been obvious enough for the man who loved her to leave? How did Will know Jack would love her in return? She understood why Jack was reluctant to let her leave. It was a jealousy and position issue.

Leaning forward once again, Elizabeth kissed Jack deeper and more passionately that the first time. "I love you," She murmured, "And I will never leave you. But I need to sort this out with Will. I will be back. I promise." She kissed him again, rose to her feet headed towards the brig.


End file.
